Hated
by poseidonkid2595
Summary: (y/n) your name your're a Slytherin and you and Draco are always at each others throats
You were a Slytherin in your fifth year at Hogwarts, you were quite unpopular among your fellow house due to you being nice to people in other houses as long as they were nice to you because if they weren't well the reason you were in Slytherin was obvious then as you were cunning and sly and got revenge on those that were mean to you. You stood up looking at yourself in the mirror, you were tall and slim with long blonde hair and had bright blue eyes. You headed out of your room head held high as you walked through the common room and went towards the door to go get breakfast until you heard Draco Malfoy with his snide comments.

"Are you going to go find your friends from Gryffindor?" Draco sneered

"At least I actually have friends unlike you who are only using you to get to daddys money" You said smiling at him before waving your wand and saw Draco's hair start to turn pink

"(y/l/n)! Get back here and fix this" Draco shouted after you angry as you laughed

"Pink suits you" You said back waving as you left heading up the stairs and into the Great Hall, you went and sat at the Slytherin table.

You started helping yourself to the feast, the thing for someone so slim was that you ate double your wait in food as you had a third helping before Draco and his band of friends came down and saw that Draco's hair was still pink as you heard the snickers from other people throughout the Hall. Draco looked at you with so much anger written all over his face and his grey eyes looked almost black, you smiled at him before standing up and leaving to go to class.

"Whatever you did to Draco, you know you'll pay for it later" Hermione said she was your friend but from Gryffindor

"I know, but I'll just strike back, the thing about fights within Slytherin is that we are too bent on revenge"

"You're a different kind of Slytherin" Hermione said shaking her head

"Maybe but I do feel like I belong there even though none of them like me" You said smiling

"Let's get to work" Hermione said as you both sat together in potions waiting for the rest of class to appear

You decided to head up to your room to drop off your school stuff before heading down to dinner, when you were heading from the room to the door you heard someone behind you when you turned you saw Draco.

"What are you doing here?" You asked smiling

"Looking for you" He said with a sneer as you were getting your wand out Draco noticed and waved his knocking your wand out your hand "Nice try with your wand but I've learned"

"Good to see you learn" You said smiling backing up until your back was against the wall as Draco walked towards you and placed his hands on either side of your head dropping his wand in the process "What are you doing?"

"What I've wanted to do for a long time" He said smiling before leaning his mouth onto yours, you ran your hands through his hair pulling him in close as his hands ran over your body with your tongues teasing each other "Wrap your legs round me"

You jump wrapping your legs round his wait as his hands grip your waist keeping you against him tight, you trail kisses and nip at his neck as he guides you towards his room. He kicks the door closed, then places you on his bed as he lies between your legs finding your lips again before he trails away kissing down your neck and chest while unbuttoning your shirt. When he reaches you skirt he pulls it off with your pants, then helps peel off your shirt and bra, as you unbutton his shirt to reveal a surprisingly nice set of abs and pushed the shirt off his shoulders throwing it to the side. He then bent his head and took your nipple in his mouth and started sucking while his hand started to rub the other nipple, which caused you to moan loudly grabbing his hair. He moved his mouth to the other nipple before he removed his mouth and started kissing his way down your stomach before he put his tongue in you causing you moan his name very loudly as he ate you out just till you were about to cum he stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" You demanded as he chuckled and came back up and kissed you again

"Because I'm not done just yet with you" He said as you raised your eyebrow

"Well maybe I should just help you out your trousers then" You said licking your lips seductively as he stared at them before crushing his mouth to yours again and spun you around till you were on top straddling him.

You kissed down his neck and down his chest nipping him with your teeth every now again. You undone his trousers and pulled them off with his boxers and found him extremely aroused as you smiled at him slyly, you started kissing your way down his long hard erection before taking him in your mouth causing him to jump with surprise. He grabbed your hair pushing your head up and down as he moaned your name repeatedly until you pulled away just as he was ready to cum, he growled at you as he grabbed your arms and pulled you back up to him and kissed you again with frustration.

"Have you ever done this before?" He asked looking up at you with kindness and arousal in his eyes and you shook your head, he flipped you both round so he was on top again "I'll try be careful but if you want to stop at any time just tell me and I'll stop"

"I trust you" You whispered looking up at him not feeling scared but ready

He gently pushed into you causing you to gasp with surprise about how big he is, he never took his eyes off your face watching for any sign of pain, but you were enjoying it. As he kept pushing in and out he started picking up speed, you raked your nails down his back causing him to smile and he grabbed your bottom lip between his teeth. Draco crushed his lips to yours and when you both came, each of you moaned the other ones name.

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" Draco asked concerned pulling the covers over you both

"No, it was great, thank you" You said cuddling up to him as he held you close tightly

"Good, but know I still hate you" Draco said laughing

"Good, because I hate you as well" You laughed as you were just about to fall asleep, you heard the door open and looked to see Crabbe and Goyle standing at the room door looking at you both

"Get out you two" Draco said angrily

"We were just bringing you both your wands since we guessed you might be needing them" Crabbe said laughing before throwing the wands onto the pile of clothes then closed the door as they left

"Get some sleep darling, I'll sneak food up here for us later" Draco said smiling as you nodded and drifted off


End file.
